Betting Man
by Phanstarlight
Summary: It was the question on everyone's minds but the question that no one would ever dare ask; who was the father of Agent Scully's child? Set mid season 8, my attempt at humour.


**I don't own any rights to X-Files. Enjoy!**

"I'm telling you, it's Agent Mulder. It's got to be"

"No way, it's definitely Agent Doggett"

"Oh come on, she hasn't known him long enough. I still think it's A.D Skinner"

"Maybe it's just the pizza guy"

"Nah, she's too classy for that"

Possibly one of the most intense conversations between four FBI agents in history was occurring and nobody around them even knew it. It was the question on almost everyone's minds but no one said much about it, worried of being overheard by one of the men in question or the woman this all revolved around. No one, not even the toughest of them, had dared voice what they were all thinking.

No one had dared to ask Agent Scully about the mystery of her unborn child's father.

There was no sure way of finding out without physically asking one of the men in question, which none of them were prepared to do. And they certainly weren't going to ask Agent Scully herself since that could end up even worse. So, the entire FBI headquarters remained quiet with their speculation and wondering.

"The only logical answer is Agent Mulder" the first agent spoke to the small, huddled group.

"And why is that?" the agent opposite him asked with raised eyebrows, still convinced it was Agent Doggett who caused this.

"Oh come on, a blind man could see how they feel about each other"

"But that still doesn't mean he's actually the father" the agent supporting the idea of a mysterious, unknown one night stand spoke.

"Oh, like you would know. You still think it's some random guy from a bar or something, " the final agent (who was fully convinced A.D Skinner was the father) said accusingly.

"I have to admit, it's a little far-fetched. She's not the kind of girl who would do that"

"Oh, and you're theory is so logical, is it? Agent Scully has known Agent Doggett hardly 6 months; he can't _possibly_ be the father"

"He's right you know, Agent Doggett is definitely not the guy. I mean, have you _seen_ how he looks at Agent, oh what's her name? Reyes! He's practically head over heels for her"

"Okay, so it's not Agent Doggett"

At this final remark the Agent, who _still_ was convinced the father of Agent Scully's child was Agent Doggett, rolled his eyes at the other three before standing up from his chair and leaving.

"So, if it's not Agent Doggett or A.D Skinner-"

"Hey, since when was A.D Skinner out of the running?"

"Oh come _on_! First of all, he's married. He may not have the best relationship with his wife, but that doesn't change the fact that he's still married. Secondly, he of all people can see how Agent Mulder and Agent Scully pine after each other. He wouldn't do anything to harm that relationship"

"Right, I bet $20 the kid is Skinner's" the agent announced, placing a $20 bill on the table in front of them. The other two agents look at him in complete shock.

"You're not even joking, are you? Fine, I bet $20 it's some guy we'll never know the identity of" the second agent placed a $20 bill on top of the other one. The final agent stared at them both, wide-eyed and in complete shock that not only were they betting on who one of their colleges had slept with, but the fact that he was about to join in.

"Right, fine. Here, $20 that the kid is Mulder's. I can't believe you're making me do this"

"Do what?" The fourth agent had returned, holding a mug of coffee in his hands.

"They're making me bet on who the father of Agent Scully's child is"

"Jones!" the other two agents exclaimed.

"What?!" the agent held up his hands in surrender. Slowly, the three of them turned their heads to look up at the fourth agent who, to their surprise, was smirking at them. They stayed in silence for a while until the agent standing reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and took out two $10 bills before placing them on top of the pile in the centre of the table.

"$20 it's Agent Doggett's"

"Ha! You're wasting your money"

"Hey there, Winchester" a fifth agent appeared and clapped the third agent on the back before noticing the pile of money on the table and frowning slightly.

"Anyone want to tell me why there's a pile of about... $80 on the table and four FBI agents gathered around it, all looking extremely guilty?"

The four of them exchanged looks of worry that were almost comical before lowering their heads gently in shame that they had been caught.

"Well, um... we were, uh... betting on who the father of Agent Scully's child is" one of the agents said quietly, looking up slowing at the standing agent to gauge his reaction. His eyes widened when the agent began to chuckle. The other agents also stared at him in disbelief as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a $20 bill.

"$20 it's Mulder's"

Instantly the group burst into noise.

"That's what I said!"

"Oh come on, are you serious?!"

"You're betting on the wrong guy"

Their arguing was so loud that several other agents walked over to the group to see what was going on. Once they had been informed what was happening, each one of them instantly pulled out $20 and threw it on the pile, calling out the name of the man they thought was the father of Agent Scully's child. And so it continued. More people came over to see what was happening and the group that had once been four agents was now almost fourty and the pile of money that had been $80 was now almost $800. The original four agents had taken to separating the money into piles and writing down the names of each person who bet.

"Hey, what's going on over here?"

That simple sentence caused the entire crowd to fall into dead silence. They were all frozen to the spot and they turned their heads as they watched the source of the voice walk towards the table. And that voice came from none other than Agent Scully. She walked directly towards the original four agents, whose faces were almost white with fear.

"A-Agent Scully..."

"No need to explain, I heard everything," she said once she had reached to table, her face unreadable. Heavy silence echoed through the room. Until, much to everyone's both surprise and relief, Scully laughed. Suddenly, another $20 bill fell to the table from the hands of Agent Scully herself. Without another word, she turned and walked straight back towards the door. She felt the confused eyes of everyone in the room on her but she was not phased. She opened the door, but just as she was about the step through, she paused and turned her head back to the crowd of agents.

"$20 it's Mulder's"

Instantly the room erupted into noise and Scully quickly slipped out the room, a wide smirk spread across her face.


End file.
